An Incident with a Light Saber
by Elle-05
Summary: This is a preThe Ocean's Job Oneshot, back when Linus and Stella were kids Bobby offered to babysit them on afternoon, RR.


**An Incident with a Light Saber**

Disclaimer- I do not own, any of the characters in this fic, they are all the property of Ocean's 11 and The Italian Job

Hey guys this is a short piece set pre-Ocean's 11 between Bobby, Linus and Stella that came to me in Geography. It is from the same universe as The Ocean's Job.

* * *

"No LeMarc, it'll be fine…yes I know what fine stands for" how could he possibly not know what FINE stood for, "you forget that I was there when John came up with it." Bobby sat back in his chair listening to LeMarc list reasons the job could go wrong. It wasn't that Bobby didn't respect LeMarc, the man had taught him half of what he knew, but if they were going to pull this job the kids were going to need to learn about the Helena's Hand basket from the creator of the Helena's Hand basket. 

"LeMarc no one will see you, and if your so worried about it we could just bring Danny and Rusty to your place…no they won't…you trust Lenny and he's younger than them…no I don't think this is a joke." Bobby stopped speaking when he heard a crash in the other room, "Listen LeMarc I'll need to call you back, think about it ok," Bobby laughed as he heard his tutor's excuse "LeMarc how many times must we tell you trust everyone, don't trust the devil inside them," hearing a scream Bobby said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

Bobby moved as fast as he could around his desk and out to find the kids. The scream had definitely been Stella's and Bobby knew that if anything were to happen to either of the kids Annie would kill him, for convincing her that she could trust him to look after them for a few hours, and when she was done John would kill him. Stella was staying with them while he was behind bars and it had only been 2 months so far but John had until the end of the year before Bobby could even start asking the judge to move his parole hearing forward.

Bobby had just turned the corner into to foyer, when he collided with a small distressed girl who looked about 6, and she had long blond hair, blue eyes, and tear tracks running down her face. When she realised who was standing in front of her Stella quickly wiped the tears off her face, and pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the living room, "Lenny hit me on the head with his light saver!"

Bobby had hardly been able to process the accusation when the accused ran out from the same direction Stella had come. "I did not!" he yelled at Stella, "She's lying." He added turning to face his father.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough!" Bobby yelled silencing them both instantly. Seeing the look of surprise on their faces that his outburst had caused Bobby quickly calmed himself down. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Stella. "Stella does your head hurt," the small child nodded shooting a glare at who for the next 10 minutes or so would be her 'ex-friend' "What did you do?" Bobby said trying to keep his voice calm while dealing with the two, he realised he had said the wrong thing as Stella's face filled with anger and she started yelling again.

"I didn't do anything! He just whacked me with his light saver!"

"No! I! Didn't!" Bobby silenced his son with a look before he could start ranting, the child glared at him for a moment, but then realising he wasn't going to win he pouted and dropped to the floor with his arms crossed angrily. Stella smiled happy that she seemed to be winning. Bobby would have laughed at the display if he didn't think the yelling would start again.

Bobby contemplated the situation for a minute, he had taken care of situations mildly similar to this before, however that had been on a job and he knew the people he was trying to please wouldn't stomp around, or sit on the floor fuming as the situation was today.

Coming to the conclusion that he had to split them up Bobby turned to Stella, "Sweetie?" Stella looked up at Bobby with big innocent eyes and a huge smile, as though trying to prove her innocence, Bobby couldn't help but smile back "Why don't you go to the kitchen and get out some bowls for ice cream, I'll be there in a minute." Stella nodded quickly and practically skipped out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

After she had left Bobby turned back to Linus, "I know you're just being difficult, get up."

Linus looked up at his father looking slightly surprised at being caught out, before recovering quickly and jumping to his feet with a huge smile on his face, he started bouncing on the balls of his feet, an annoying habit that Bobby was sure he got from his grandfather.

"Linus" Bobby's voice was quiet but demanding attention, the 6 year old gave a loud sigh and rolled his eyes, however he did stop bouncing and looked at his father. "Why did you hit Stella on the head with your light saver?"

Linus gave his father an appalled look, and looked as though he was about to start yelling again, however once again Bobby managed to silence him with a look, so Linus continued in a normal quieter voice. "I didn't dad."

Bobby tilted his head slightly trying to decide whether or not his son was telling the truth, finding his position amusing Linus imitated him, Bobby just laughed and shook his head "So you didn't hit Stella on the head with a light saver?"

Linus started to nod, but then changed his mind and shook his head, "Yes I did."

Bobby just stared at his son for a moment, whilst Bobby knew he was less than a wholesome influence where lying was concerned, it was unlike Lenny to lie to him, giving up on trying to figure out how his son's head worked Bobby asked "Then why did you say you didn't?"

Linus sighed and rolled his eyes again "I said I didn't hit on the head with _my_ light saver," he explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And I didn't, I hit her with _her_ light saver."

"So you used her own weapon against her?" Bobby asked.

"Yep," Linus said proudly, "and she didn't even notice when I took it, see that's a good pull." Bobby could only laugh at his son's naïveté.

Realising what had to be done for Bobby to get any peace during the next few hours Bobby bent down next to Linus, "Linus,"

"Yes,"

"I want you to tell Stella you're sorry."

"But Dad," Linus whined, definitely not happy with the arrangement "It's not my fault she wasn't paying enough attention to stop me getting it."

Bobby bit back a laugh, "I know," he said in a serious and understanding voice, "but if you don't say sorry you can't have any ice cream."

Linus once again made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing before he followed the path Stella had taken to the kitchen.

Bobby stood watching his son leave and listening for any more screaming. Not for the first time he questioned himself on whether or not he was doing the right thing telling such a young child about what he did. There was no taking it back now though, plus Stella knew so John must have agreed with himself and Annie that it was better than lying, anyway the kid wanted to learn. As Bobby began to make his way towards the kitchen he decided that as long as Linus wanted to learn, and wouldn't abuse his trust Bobby would teach him. After all, what were fathers for?

* * *

Please REVIEW!

I know that LeMarc is really paranoid, and that is probably out of character, but so I don't get any complaints I was just making funof the fact that he never leaves his house.


End file.
